Harry Potter and the Fight Against the Dark Virus
by Padfoot6
Summary: Everything is as normal as it can be for Harry until he suddenly gets very sick and no one knows why. Everything for HP Fan's, Sirius, Dementors, Remus, Voldemort, Romance and More!. No Slash (Chapter One Up!)


Hey this is my first attempt at making a Harry Potter fic; I've wanted to write this for a long time but just haven't got around to writing it. Well here it is, please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters; I'm just some no name person who is obsessed with JK Rowlings books. Suing me would be pointless because I have no money.

~ Chapter One ~

Dreams and Punishments

His birthday was in two days, but he wasn't excited, in fact he was dreading the day. The boy who lived was a very strange boy indeed. Harry Potter was about to turn fifteen, but for Harry this didn't mean one more year until he could drive, this meant he was about to enter his fifth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Not only would he have two more years following this year, but this would be his first year with O.W.Ls (Ordinary Wizarding Levels).

            Currently Harry was asleep underneath his thin hand-me-down blanket, which he inherited from his oversized cousin Dudley. Harry was sleeping anything but soundly, the events from last year still plagued his memory…

            His would not forget the image of Cedric's body laying on the ground, his open grey eyes, blank and expressionless, and his slightly surprised half open mouth. His conscience would not allow it.

            He could still hear Wormtail's cowardly voice. "Flesh of the servant willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken … you will … resurrect your foe."

            He still remembered the evil that was Voldemort, hairless, scaly, a dark new, reddish black, flat snake like head and gleaming red eyes. But this dream was different than the others. This one had something new. This one wasn't about the past, but also about the present. After the memories, Harry was transported to a dark wooded area. There he could see a hooded figure, a trembling man and a magnificent snake. He knew all of them, but there was one more person whom he did not know. The hooded figure was speaking to the unknown person; they seemed to be arguing about something. Before Harry had a chance to get closer Voldemort lost his temper, and Harry heard two words he knew all too well, Avada Kedavra. In a brilliant flash of green light the victim fell to the ground and Harry Potter woke up clutching his scar.

*

The next morning Harry awoke to the blissful noise of his horse faced Aunt Petunia banging on his door.

            'Get up you lazy bones, come down stairs and make breakfast!' she screeched.

Not wanting to infuriate his aunt further Harry complied and rolled out of bed. He sat up stretched and rubbed his tired eyes; ever since the dreams began he hadn't much sleep. Harry reached over and picked up his glasses from his nightstand. Once the room came into focus he smiled as his eyes fell upon his school supplies: His Standard Book of Spells Grade Four, his Care of Magical Creatures text, his pewter cauldron, empty ink bottles and spare parchment, but what he valued above all the rest was his beloved Fire Bolt.

'Get up now! Don't make me get your uncle!'

Harry was unwillingly broken out of his reverie; he walked over to his dresser and took out some clothes. It didn't matter to him that they were at least four sizes too big, he was used to it. Dudley got everything new and he got everything old of Dudley's. It was the way life went. Ever since that fateful Hallowe'en almost fifteen years ago Harry's life had been awful. Not that he could remember life with his parents, but he assumed anything must be better than here, accept perhaps living with Snape.

            'I'm not going to call you again! Get downstairs now you ungrateful boy!'

            Harry lugged himself down the stairs and into the kitchen, before he could say good morning he was shoved in front of a frying pan.

            'Don't burn it! And you know Dudley likes it crispy.'

            'Yes Aunt Petunia I won't burn them,' said Harry monotonously.

            Just then one of his least favorite people in the world waltzed into the kitchen.

            'What were you screaming about last night boy? If you wake us up one more time with one of those bloody nightmares of yours, you'll be sleeping in the cupboard for the remainder of the summer, got that?'

            'Yes Uncle Vernon I understand.'

            'So Dudley are you ready for an exciting day at your fathers work today?' said Vernon proudly.

Today was the day that Dudley would finally see how the real world was, well at least his fathers view. Harry was pleased that he would have the day to himself, no torturing from Dudley for one day of the summer was better than none at all.

            'Do I have to go? I'll miss all of my television programs," whined Dudley.

            'Now Dudders I'm sure you'll have loads of fun, don't you want to see where your daddy works?' asked Petunia sweetly.

            Dudley instantly got a grin on his face 'Can I get a new computer game if I go?'

            'Oh brother,' moaned Harry.

            Vernon turned on his nephew, 'what did you say boy?'

            'Um, nothing, nothing at all,' said Harry innocently.

            Vernon gave Harry one last glare and then turned his attention back to his son. 'Of course you can get a computer game, we'll go looking right after work.' Seeing Dudley about to speak again, and knowing what was coming, 'and yes it can be any one you want,' said Vernon cheerfully, 'that's my boy he's going to make a great business man.'

            Harry had heard enough, he quickly shoved a piece of toast and bacon in his mouth and retreated to his small but better than the cupboard under the stairs bedroom. Since he had done most of his holiday homework, he decided to clean Hedwigs cage, he knew she'd be back tomorrow on account of his birthday. 

Once he was finished cleaning Hedwigs cage to his satisfaction he figured it was a perfect opportunity to get some sleep. Harry had just turned off the light and pulled the blanket over his small frame when his uncle burst through the door.

            'What are you doing you lazy boy?'

            Harry opened one eye too see his purple faced uncle glaring at him.

            'I-I just wanted to have a nap since I didn't get a lot of sleep last night, I didn't think it would bother anyone,' said Harry.

            'Not bothering anyone just thought you'd sleep?'

            Harry nodded.

            'You thought wrong, now your aunt and I have thought up a list of chores for you to do. I want them done by six, if they're not then its cupboard for you!'

            Vernon shoved the list at Harry and was just about to leave.

            'But this will take longer than a day,' said Harry as he read over the list.

            'Be sure that it is done, understand?'

            'Yes Uncle Vernon.'

            Vernon nodded his head and stomped down the stairs.

It seemed the affect of Harry's escaped convict Godfather was wearing off, he was still allowed his school supplies, but this summer they were being particularly cruel to him.

Harry groaned as he reread the list:

_Weed and water the garden. __Mow the front and back lawn. __Sweep the driveway. __Wash windows. __Hoover__ and dust living room. __Grocery shopping _

_Milk_

_Eggs_

_Bread_

_Bacon_

_Crisps_

_Juice_

_Fruit_

_Paint car park door. __White wash fence. _

_All to be done by __six o'clock__!_

'Well I had better get started it's already ten,' Harry thought to himself.

            Harry walked down the stairs, grabbed the gardening gloves and walked out into the scorching sunlight. He started weeding first. Harry wondered why his aunt had a garden at all; it didn't look like she took care of it at all herself; Harry was the only one that did anything to it. The weeding took a good hour, after he was finished watering it was eleven thirty.

            'This has got to be the hottest summer of all time!' Said Harry as he threw down his gardening tools in exhaustion, and stalked off in the direction of the kitchen for a cool glass of water. When he entered the kitchen he saw that his aunt had already started on dinner. He grabbed a glass and walked over to the fridge for his water.

            'What do you think you are doing?'

            'Just getting a glass of water Aunt Petunia,' said Harry before he gulped his glass and refilled it.

            'You make sure you have those chores done by six, we're having your Aunt Marge over for dinner this evening.'

Harry's aunts remark about dinner almost made him spit up his water. 

            'A-aunt Marge?' asked Harry.

            'Yes, and we don't want anything abnormal out of you, if it is a repeat of last time you'll be sorry,' said Petunia as she waved her mixing spoon threateningly.

            'I won't do anything, I promise.' He said as he left the room. 'As long as I keep my temper, and no house elves show up to protect me,' he added to himself.

            The rest of the day went by uneventfully, how Harry finished all of his chores by six is still a mystery. The only explanation, magic. Just as Harry had expected, his cousin returned with four computer games, and Vernon looked exhausted.

            'What time is Marge coming round for dinner?' asked Vernon.

            'She said she'd be here around seven, so I suggest you and Dudley go get changed,' said Petunia.

Harry figured since he was done with his chores, and they wouldn't want him around for dinner, he started to walk up the stairs.

            'Where do you think you're going?' said Petunia.

            'Up to my bedroom.'

            'You know your aunt will want to see you, so go get changed. And do not forget what school you are supposed to attend!'

It was true his aunt always did want to see him; she believed he shouldn't be left without supervision. Harry walked up the stairs grabbed some clothes and took a shower. When he got out he looked in the mirror, a skinny boy of almost fifteen stared back at him. His brilliant green eyes and that messy jet black hair, Harry tried to flatten it but it deemed impossible so he just left it as usual. When he returned to his bedroom it was six forty so he decided to write Sirius.

_Dear Sirius_

_How have you been? I hope your summer is going well, I haven't heard from you in awhile. I am fine; the Dursley's are treating me the same. I miss you a lot, I hope when school starts I can visit you in Hogsmeade again if you're near. _

_I had another dream last night, mostly about last year but there was some new bits in it as well, I know you told me to write you if I ever had a premonition again so I am, but please don't freak out. I'm fine, don't worry; I just thought I'd tell you._

_Well my Aunt Marge should be here for dinner any minuet so I have to go, I'll send this letter with Hedwig tomorrow she should be back by then. Be careful, and say hi to Buckbeak for me._

_Harry_

Harry read over his letter twice to see if it sounded okay. He knew Sirius was going to get worked up over the dream but he had to tell him anyways.

            Hearing the doorbell Harry quickly set down his quill and sealed the letter. As he reached the landing he could see his Aunt Marge and her favorite dog Ripper. He noticed his Aunt Petunia was wearing that awful salmon coloured cocktail dress that she wore the night of the dinner party with the Masons.

            'Hullo,' said Harry as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

            Marge didn't even grace him with a greeting; she immediately sized him up and spoke to Petunia. 'He looks so skinny, does he eat what you put in front of him?'

            'Y-yes he does …' said Petunia. 

Harry figured she was worried that Marge would figure out that they weren't exactly feeding him well.

            'I guess it's that school then, what was the name of it again St …'

            'St Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boys,' Vernon finished for her.

            'Yes that was the name, maybe that's a form of punishment. No dinner. And by the looks of it he seems to get into a lot of trouble. Am I right Harry?'

            Harry stared blankly at his aunt; he didn't know she knew his first name. Once he stopped gaping at his aunt he noticed his aunt an uncle staring at him menacingly 'Uh ya that's right. Just before the summer I went a whole week without food for blowing up a toilet.'

             Everyone just stared at him.

            'Oh I see, well then Vernon it's a good thing he's going to that school. He hasn't blown up any of your toilets has he?'

            'N-no he hasn't,' said Vernon.

            'I guess he learned his lesson then,' said Marge as she patted Ripper.

            'Well dinner is almost ready so let's go the dinning room shall we?' said Petunia as she led the way.

*

            Dinner was going smoothly; Harry even received a full helping. His Aunt Marge thought it would be best. She thought he would understand the punishment better when he got back to school. It would also teach him how lucky he was to have such generous relatives. She could think whatever she wanted; Harry was already awaiting the feast on September the first.__

            When dinner was over they resided in the living room, Harry was sitting on the floor as far away from Ripper and his steak bone as possible, while everyone else sat comfortably on the furniture.

            'So how is work going Vernon?' asked Marge.

            'It's going great; I just got a big order from a company, and today Dudley came to work for the first time.'

            'Oh did he, how was it Dudley?'

            'Oh it was loads of fun; my dad has the best work in the world. I want to be just like him when I grow up.'

Harry almost lost his dinner after hearing his cousin's remark, but once he saw Vernon slip him a ten pound note he knew why it was said.

After the conversation had moved on to something that didn't include Dudley or Harry, Dudley started to get bored. His piggish eyes scanned the room for something to do. After searching the whole room his eyes fell upon Ripper. He noticed the bone that the bulldog was currently chewing on. Then he saw his vulnerable cousin staring off into space. An evil grin spread across the fat boy's lips. Dudley slowly rose from his spot on the couch and crept towards Ripper. He knew Harry didn't like the dog, no one did accept Aunt Marge. His parents and his aunt were so absorbed in their conversation that they didn't even notice him; Harry was off in some dream world so this was going to be easy. 

Once Dudley reached the dog he soon realized, how on earth was he going to get that bone away from those teeth? With a stroke of genius, probably the only one he's had in his life Dudley took one of the biscuits off the coffee table and threw it. Ripper immediately ran after it. Dudley snatched the bone and started towards his cousin. Lucky for Dudley Harry had his back turned to him, and seemed completely out of it. As Dudley got closer he noticed Harry was wearing the pants he used to carry his GameBoy in the back pocket. The pocket was completely stretched that the bone would fit nicely into it, without his cousin even knowing. Once the bone was in Harry's pocket Dudley resumed his place on the couch, and as if on cue Ripper returned. Ripper instantly sniffed around for his bone. If Harry saw the dog it would have reminded him of the Nifflers they used in Hagrid's class. 

Dudley was pleased to see Ripper had caught scent of the bone and was heading straight for Harry's pocket. 

            Harry soon realized Ripper was right behind him and stood up as fast as he could. Ripper growled and Harry backed up.

            'What's going on? What did you do to Ripper?' said Marge.

            'N-nothing, I don't know what is wrong with him. Ge-get him away from me!' said Harry as he started to back away faster.

            Dudley was having a good time this was just the entertainment he needed. He was enjoying the look of pure horror on his cousin's face, but he supposed he would have the same look if he were in Harry's position. That dog had sharp teeth.

            Ripper knew Harry had his bone and he wanted it back, he started to bare his teeth and lunge at Harry. For a moment he got a hold of Harry's pants and tore them. That was the only time Harry was thankful for his cousin's large clothes. Harry was starting to panic; Ripper was getting closer and closer to his skin.

            'What did you do to the dog boy?' snarled Vernon.

            Harry didn't answer Ripper had gotten a hold of his pants and pulled Harry to the floor.

            'Ahh! Gerroff!' 

            Ripper had Harry by the pants tightly, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Ripper jerked his head and Harry slid across the floor, the bone flew out of his pocket and landed at Marge's feet.

            'What's this?' said Marge as she picked it up. 

Vernon bent down to pick Harry up, and get Ripper off his pants. 

'Leave him!' Commanded Marge.

Vernon stopped and looked at his sister dumbfounded. 'Why?'

'He stole Rippers bone that's why, Ripper has to teach that dirty little thief a lesson.'

'I did what?!'

'You heard me you little wretch, it's your fault you got yourself into this and now you must pay the price.'

            Harry had heard enough, he had been well behaved this whole dinner party. He had done nothing wrong, and what would posses him to steal a dogs bone? Just after he asked himself that, he noticed Dudley sitting on the couch. His face looked strained, what could be wrong with him? Was he, was he laughing? Yes Harry was sure Dudley was trying not to laugh, he did this to him. But he didn't have time to think of ways to get his cousin back, he would do that later. Right now he had to figure out how to get away from those teeth. Harry tried to pull his pants away but that failed, he tired squirming but to no avail.

            Ripper started to get annoyed with Harry's constant squirming. He suddenly lunged and dug his teeth into Harry's arm.

            Harry screamed in agony and tried to kick the dog.

            'He's getting blood on the carpet!' squealed Petunia.

            Harry had heard enough, blood on the carpet? Is that all they cared about? Anger was starting to fill Harry's body. Before anyone could blink Ripper had let go. Not only had he let go but his fur was falling out.

            Harry heard Marge's shrill voice first. 'W-what's happening to him?'

            Harry looked up and saw Ripper, not only was he losing his fur at an alarming rate he seemed to be shrinking.

            Marge ran over to her beloved dog, but there was nothing she could do. Before she knew it Ripper wasn't a ferocious bulldog anymore, but instead a small, naked, furless, toothless puppy. Marge picked up the quivering puppy and looked daggers at Harry.

            'What did you do?'

            Harry could say nothing, he knew he did it. He did it before, only Marge had no memory of it. Harry just stood there cradling his bleeding arm waiting for wizards from the Accidental Magic Reversal Department to arrive. He would be expelled for sure this time, but he wouldn't run there was no point. The famous Harry Potter could not run, someone somewhere would recognize him and take him back to the Ministry of Magic.

            'So when do they arrive?' said Vernon breaking the silence.

            'W-who?' said Harry.

            'Those ruddy wizards that will fix all this,' growled Vernon.

            It was Marge's turn to look up, 'did you just say wizards?'

            Vernon just ignored her, 'So boy when do they get here, they got here right away last time.'

            'What do you mean last time?'

            Dudley and Petunia just stared, Marge kept asking questions and Vernon kept yelling. Harry just sat there holding his arm.

*

It had been an hour since Rippers uncanny change. No one had shown up to reverse it.

            'What is going on boy? They should be here.' Vernon said as he kept pacing the room.

            Harry didn't have a clue on why no wizards had shown up to undo the damage. 'I don't know why they're not here, maybe they're busy.'

            'Busy? Well then what are we going to do?'

Petunia hadn't said a thing the whole time she just stared at the carpet where the blood stain was. Harry figured she was losing it because Marge still knows something abnormal is in her house.

            'What is wrong with Ripper? I don't understand. Vernon I demand an answer.'

            'I guess we have no choice but to tell you.' Vernon said.

            Harry couldn't believe his ears, had he heard right? Did Vernon just say he was going to tell the truth?

            Petunia was also shocked by her husband's statement. 'You can't tell her! No one is supposed to know it-it-its not normal!'

            'We have no choice Petunia, those damn wizards haven't shown up yet to fix it she would have found out anyways.'

            'OK I seriously want an explanation now!' screamed Marge.

            'You might want to sit down for this Marge,' said Vernon. He looked over at Petunia to see if she was alright. She just glared at him, and hugged Dudley.

            'Well get on with it Vernon, tell her of the abnormality that is in this house.'

            Marge was completely confused; she didn't understand Petunia at all. 

            Vernon explained everything from the day Petunia's Sister Lily got her letter to Rippers unfortunate change. 

Marge just sat there she was a very good audience. 'You're joking right? You can't be serious. Can you hear yourself Vernon? Wizards? I think you've had too much to drink,' laughed Marge.

            'I'm serious, Harry doesn't go to St Brutus's but some school called Hogwarts.'

            Harry just sat there and listened, he was quite surprised to hear his uncle tell the whole truth, he didn't lie once. Harry was also surprised that Vernon knew almost everything; he figured Dumbledore had been sending letters about the goings on at his school.

            Thinking her brother had lost all sense of reality 'is he telling the truth Petunia?'

            'I'm afraid so, Harry is  just like my freak of a sister.'

            'Well now that does explain a lot of things, I understand why you want to keep this a secret, but you should've told me sooner.'

            Harry was grateful that his aunt didn't overreact and even more grateful that his uncle left out the part about him blowing his aunt up.

            'Now what do we do about his punishment?' Marge asked suddenly.

            This caught Harry's attention 'P-punishment?' he thought he wasn't going to get any; it was too good to be true.

            'Ah yes I had almost forgotten, well we've tried almost everything.' Vernon said menacingly.

            'Well he hasn't been locked in the cupboard for awhile,' said Petunia.

            Dudley just laughed, he couldn't believe it, this was defiantly better than computer games.

            Harry just sat there listening to his relative's think of different punishments; he knew there was nothing he could do.

*

They decided they'd lock him in the cupboard, he wasn't allowed out unless he had to use the washroom. They fed him meals through the slit in the door.

            It was 12:04 Harry had turned fifteen four minuets ago. This had to be his worst birthday, usually he would have cards and presents from his friends to cheer him up, but they were upstairs in his bedroom with Hedwig. So he just sat there, thinking. He wondered if his best friend Ron and his two brothers Fred and George would come looking for him again. Maybe he could go stay with them. Dudley was going to pay, one day.

Chapter one is done took me so long! Well I hope you liked it, don't worry it will get better. Thank you for reading it and please review I'll post chapter two as soon as possible.


End file.
